


Only Us

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, First Time, Jealous Lena Luthor, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Kara presents as an Alpha and her Omega classmates take notice causing Lena to rethink her stance on their friendship. Meanwhile, Mike is being a knothead, Sam is a big supercorp supporter, and Alex rather not be around while Kara and Lena give each other heart eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 63
Kudos: 906





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I wanted to write a high school supercorp omegaverse story for a while now and this is what my mind conjured up lol 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Today, Kara held her head a little higher. Her spine a little straighter. She walked with confidence, a smile on her face that hadn’t been there a few days ago. On Friday, she came down with a bad fever and left school early. She tossed and turned all night, aches up and down her body. On Saturday, she presented as an Alpha. She had been elated. Most of her peers had presented a year ago and it left Kara feeling insecure and left out. So, when she woke up feeling different, Kara was thrilled at finally presenting. 

Of course, presenting as an Alpha came with challenges and she had never been more grateful than to have a big sister that also happened to be an Alpha. The first thing Alex suggested was having Kara get used to new smells. They went to a local park and it felt like she was smelling for the first time. It had been an onslaught of scents. Omegas smelled sweet, the most mouthwatering scent she had ever inhaled. On the contrary, Alpha scent was sharp and bothersome, and Alex had to coach her through it. Teach her how to control her Alpha, stop her from growling and snapping at other Alphas. 

Then of course, Alex had the Alpha talk with her. She told her what to expect during her rut. About the urges she would feel. The need to breed. Stuttering and red faced, Alex gave her a bag that included lube and condoms. Alex even had her put a condom into her wallet, just in case. Eventually, Monday rolled around, and Kara felt confident and ready to set out to school as an Alpha. 

“I knew it!” Mike exclaimed, walking by her side happily. “I always said you would present as an Alpha. People doubted me, but I knew. People would say ‘she’s too docile’.”

Kara mouth turned downwards. “People said that about me?” 

“But I knew you had it in you”, Mike continued, not even paying attention to her question. “I mean look at your arms. Omegas don’t have arms like that!”

Kara glanced at her arms. She was wearing a sleeveless jacket and shirt. She flexed her arm, her muscles jumping out. She shrugged, not really understanding the big deal. She had always been athletic. 

“I can’t wait to get to school”, Mike said with a huge grin. 

“Why?” Kara asked and brighten up when she saw their school up ahead.

She smiled at the thought of seeing Lena. She had yet to tell her best friend and she couldn’t wait to see her reaction. Her Alpha especially seemed very interested in being around the Omega. The thought of being surrounded by Lena’s scent had her stomach flip flopping strangely. It was a very odd thought to have. She had never really had any desire to smell her best friend, but the idea of smelling Lena seemed to really excite her Alpha. 

“You’re new meat”, Mike patted her back, breaking her out of her thoughts. “The Omegas are going to flock to you.” 

Kara felt herself blush and nervously pushed her glasses up. “I highly doubt that Mike. I’m still just Kara. Omegas have never looked my way.” 

Mike laughed, shaking his head at her words. “That was before but now you’re an Alpha. Trust me, they are going to notice.” Mike quickened his steps and pulled Kara along. 

Kara smiled at his antics and felt her heart swell with joy. This year had been tough for Mike. His parent’s divorced. His mother left and rarely visited him. He wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings, but Kara had noticed a change. When he smiled, the rise of his mouth never reached his eyes. His boyish mischief ways had disappeared, replaced by a somber version of Mike. Kara could tell his parent’s divorce had really affected him. 

So, it was riveting to see the old Mike back. There was a great energy surrounding him. His smile was honest, teeth on full display. And his childish ways had come back with a force. So it was nice, to see him alive again. To see him enjoying something again. 

Her thoughts were put on mute when they neared the school. Strangely, Omegas that had never spoken to her, suddenly started smiling and waving. She wiggled her nose. She could smell them. It was a bit unsettling. They smelled nice but her Alpha seemed to want something else. 

“I told you”, Mike whispered beside her, waving back at the Omegas. 

“They are just being nice”, she reasoned. 

“Looking good, Kara.” Imra winked at her.

“T-thanks”, Kara stuttered, her actions causing her palms to start sweating. 

It wasn’t even that hot outside. 

Mike practically jumped up and down next to her. The stares and smiles continued until she reached her locker. Ignoring the heated looks, she put some books away while grabbing others she needed. She was searching for her math book when she caught a glimpse of raven hair in the corner of her eye. Lena was standing across the hall, looking her direction. Kara smiled at her and beamed when Lena smiled back. 

Mike followed her line of vision and turned to her with a frown. “You can’t be seen favoring an Omega.” 

Kara rolled her eyes at her friend. “Says who?” 

“It’s just how things are”, Mike explained, sounding very serious about it. “Any Omega friend you had before presenting, forget about them.” 

“Lena’s my best friend. I can’t just forget about her”, she waved at Lena.

Mike put her hands down. “Will you stop that. Whether you like it or not, you have an audience now.” 

“An audience?” She asked puzzled and he gestured for her to look around. 

She looked around and saw several heads turn away quickly, as if being caught looking. She frowned at this and turned to Mike. “I don’t want any of them. I want Lena.” 

Mike groaned loudly. “You can’t tie yourself down to one Omega, not when you have dozens to choose from. Eventually, all these Omegas are going into heat and guess who they will be coming for help? You!”

Before Kara could respond, Lena arrived with a teasing smile playing at her lips. “So, it’s true, you presented as an Alpha.” 

Kara inhaled sharply. Lena’s scent smelled like roses and honey. Her scent was just as enticing as her looks. She had always found Lena to be gorgeous and add the alluring smell, Kara could say with certainty that Lena was perfect. 

“And now you know. Don’t you have a class soon?” Mike motioned for Lena to leave. 

“What’s your problem?” Lena barked. 

“Look, Kara can’t be seen with you.” 

An angry expression formed on Lena’s face. “Kara can make her own decisions.” 

Something rumbled in her chest at seeing Lena upset. It grew and escaped through her mouth. She saw the way Mike tensed, his hairs standing, then several eyes looked over, most of them Omegas, and she felt her face heat up at the attention. 

Mike smiled widely. “Damn, Danvers. You have quite a growl. You are strong.” 

“Strong, indeed.” Lena’s voice was low with a hint of something Kara had never heard from her best friend. 

“Easy on the pheromones.” Mike swatted at the air, scrunching up his nose at Kara’s Alpha scent. 

Upon seeing deadly eyes from Alphas, Kara breathed out and controlled her pheromones, just like Alex taught her, and she watched as everything slowly resumed to normal. She looked over at Lena and felt her ears perk up at seeing Lena’s naturally bright green eyes a shade darker than normal. 

“Hurry along, Luthor. I wouldn’t want you to break your perfect attendance.” Mike told Lena with a disrespectful tone that Kara didn’t appreciate. 

“Stop being rude to Lena”, Kara told him and started walking away with Lena, leaving behind a frustrated Mike. 

“Think about what I said!” 

Kara heard him shout as she set off to walk Lena to her class. She shook her head at his silly ideas and decided it was best not to give them any real thought. 

“What is he talking about?” Lena asked quietly, curiosity in her voice. 

“Its just Mike being Mike.” 

Lena groaned at this. Her best friend had always been vocal about her dislike of Mike and as much as Kara wished they got along, she also understood why Lena wasn’t a fan of Mike. He meant well but he could be a knothead. 

“So, what do you think about me presenting as an Alpha?” She asked shyly, suddenly very afraid of Lena’s reaction. 

Lena smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. “Unexpected. I had you pegged as a Beta. But now that I see it. It fits you.”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “Really?” 

“It’s a good look on you”, Lena grinned. “And now, I have a strong Alpha to protect me.” 

As if her body had a mind of its own, Kara’s shoulders pulled back, her chin raised, and her chest puffed out. Her chest swelled with pride. A pleasant vibration worked its way down her shoulders. And she felt like her purpose as an Alpha was being fulfilled. It all happened so fast; Kara didn’t really have time to processes it before Lena was talking. 

“Typical Alpha response.” Lena laughed and pushed Kara playfully.

Kara smiled and open her mouth in shock. “Did you do that on purpose to get a reaction?’

“I had to test it.” Lena said with a teasing look in her eyes. “This is going to be fun.”

Kara groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Please don’t make me do anything embarrassing.” 

Lena gasped playfully. “Kara. You actually think I would abuse my Omega charm?”

Moving away her hands away from her face, Kara smiled goofily at Lena. “Even before I was an Alpha, you had already charmed me. I can only imagine now. I’ll be wrapped around your little finger.” 

A bashful look formed on Lena’s face, her scent saying more to Kara than words ever could. It had always been this way with them. The little comments they gave each other. Comments that went past friendship. Yet neither her nor Lena ever vocalized their feelings. Kara was waiting on Lena. She knew her best friend was under a lot of pressure and wouldn’t want to add to it. It didn’t matter how long it took; Kara would patiently wait for Lena. 

“I just hope being an Alpha doesn’t go to your head.” 

“It won’t. I’m still Kara.” 

Lena stopped, looking at her with adoring eyes. “Good. Cause I like Kara.” She turned to her classroom. “Well, this is me.” 

“See you at lunch”, Kara beamed, loving having Lena’s scent near her. “Oh. Here”, she handed Lena her jacket. 

Lena took it, giving Kara a bewildered look. “Is this some sort of Alpha thing?” 

Kara tilted her head, not really sure why she wanted Lena to wear her jacket. She loved Lena’s scent around her and wanted her scent to stay on the Omega. It calmed her, knowing Lena would be smelling like her. “I’m not sure, maybe?” 

Lena merely chuckled and put on the jacket. Seeing Lena wearing her clothes, it did something to Kara. It had her Alpha blooming with pride. It had her lower region stirring and she had to cough to stop her mind from going there. 

“See you at lunch”, Lena said before heading inside her AP Chemistry class. 

Kara stood there dumbfound, not understanding what had just happened. She was lost in thought when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Snapping out of her daze, Kara cursed under her breath before taking off on a run, knowing Miss Grant was going to give her a hard time for being late again. 

==

Lena was in the middle of scribbling notes when Sam sat across from her, dropping her books on the desk with a thud. Lena lifted an eyebrow and looked at her friend, waiting for Sam to give her an explanation for her rather dramatic arrival. However, Sam merely looked at her with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean ‘what’? Did you not hear about Kara?” Sam asked, looking at her expectantly. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “You are late. Like very late. Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?” She pointed at the board. 

Sam looked over her shoulder, dismissing the lecture with a wave. “It’s Mr. Graves, he doesn’t even know which class he’s teaching.” Sam stood up and made her way over to Lena’s side of the table. “What are you going to do about Kara?” 

Lena sighed loudly. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing!” 

The outburst caught the attention of the class. Several students looking over at them. Yet Mr. Graves said nothing, just continued teaching. 

“Yes, nothing.” Lena whispered. 

“Lena. I love you. I really do. But are you stupid?” 

“I have a 5.0 GPA, I’m the smartest person in this school”, Lena said matter-of-factly. 

“Obviously you are smart, like insanely smart, but you can’t just not do anything about Kara”, Sam sounded alarmed. 

“And why not?” Lena continued to pay attention to Mr. Graves, writing down notes. 

And just as the question left her mouth, a conversation to her left reached their table. Imra and Andrea were sitting next to them, huddled together, but their voices traveled, catching Lena’s attention. 

“Did you see her?” Imra gushed. “She smelled so nice. So strong. I wonder how big she is.” 

Lena tightened her grip on her pencil. 

“I bet she’s huge”, Andrea added. “Just look at her. She’s tall. Well built. How can she not be big?” 

The two Omega’s giggled and Lena wanted to go over there and give them a piece of her mind for talking about Kara in that form. She was more than a sex object. Kara was kind and caring and the most wonderful person Lena had ever met. 

“I guess it comes down to who gets to see it first.” There was a pause before Imra continued. “I bet it’s going to be Lena. She’s wearing Kara’s jacket. I can smell her scent from over here.” 

Lena made no move to acknowledge she heard them. Just kept on writing and Sam seemed to have caught on. But frustratingly, Lena could sense her friend’s smug smile. She knew Sam was loving watching Lena’s reaction to the conversation. 

Andrea snorted. “Oh please. Kara is going to want someone experienced. Luthor is still a virgin.” 

Lena stopped listening after that. Minutes later, the bell rang and Andrea and Imra went out of their way to walk past Lena’s table, giving her a foul look. Lena raised her middle finger at them and received evil glares in return while Sam laughed her ass off next to her. 

“Normally I can’t stand those two but so happy they proved my point. If you don’t jump on Kara, like literally, someone else will. She’s going to have options and lots of them. You have to make your move”, Sam told her as they stepped out of class. 

Lena remained quiet because a part of her knew Sam was right. Kara was gorgeous and recently presented as an Alpha. Omegas were going to be lining up to be with her and it made her sick to her stomach to imagine any of them with Kara. But she was hesitant. She needed to think things through. 

“There’s other things I need to consider”, she told Sam as they stopped by her locker. 

“Like what?” Sam leaned against the locker. 

Just then Alex showed up, bracing herself with one hand against the locker. She wore her leather jacket; the one Lena knew Sam practically drooled over. “Hey”, was all she said to Sam. 

“Hey”, Sam replied with a flirtatious smile. 

Then, much to Lena’s horror, they began to make-out, right in front of her. It was all tongues, moans, and bodies pressed together. One track mind. 

“Because of that”, Lena answered Sam’s previous question. 

Sam gently pushed Alex away, but Alex chased Sam’s lips. “Babe, stop.” Sam chastised. “What are you talking about?” 

“I have to concentrate on my studies. I have to get into Harvard. My family expects it. And being with someone, especially an Alpha, means I might start acting like you guys. All hormones. Mind clouded with sex. And putting little effort at school.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex put her arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam smirked. “Lena wants to bone your sister.” 

“I’m out”, Alex walked away. “See you later babe.” 

Sam watched her leave with a smile. “What’s so wrong with indulging a little?” 

“It’s more than a little”, Lena argued. 

She had seen it happen to almost every classmate. They start dating. Or get a heat partner. And their academics suffer because of it. Lena was doing so well in school; she couldn’t risk it. 

“It happened to Maxwell. Andrea. And even Eve.” Which was true. They had all been competition at one point. They were smart, almost reaching Lena’s level but then they started having sex and nothing else mattered. 

Sam tapped her chin. “Okay, I see your point, but you aren’t them. You are Lena Luthor. I highly doubt you’ll allow yourself to get lost to Kara’s dick.” 

“Classy as always”, Lena rolled her eyes and walked inside her English class. She was glad she didn’t share this class with Sam and would get a moment with her thoughts, without her friend probing. However, she didn’t notice Sam following her and did a double take when Sam sat next to her. “What are you doing? You aren’t even in this class.” 

Sam pointed to the front of the class. “It’s Ms. Graves. She’s as dumb as her brother.” 

“Some of us actually care about our studies”, she took out her notepad and tapped it with her pencil. 

Sam sat up straight. “Great. You can start writing Kara a love letter.” 

The bell ran and everyone settled down. “Not another word from you. I need to concentrate”, she opened her notepad, ready to jot down notes. 

Sam shrugged and brought out her phone, smiling down at it before typing away, most likely texting Alex. Lena stared at her friend, shaking her head before trying her best to pay attention, her mind more than often going to Kara and her tempting Alpha scent. 

Lena sighed, deciding she would figure out the situation at a later time. 

==

Lena sat by the table, looking around with worried eyes. “Have you guys seen Kara?” She asked Sam and Alex who sat across from her. 

Sam slapped Alex’s hand when she tried to grab a fry out of her plate. “I haven’t seen her.” 

“Today is taco day, she’s probably loading up.” Alex said, sneaking by Sam’s swatting hand and grabbed a fry, popping it into her mouth with a smile. 

“She normally sends me a text when she’s grabbing tacos”, Lena glanced at her phone and frowned when she didn’t see a text. 

“What’s going on over there?” Sam pointed at a group of Omega’s huddled together. 

Lena turned to the scene, squinting her eyes as if it would help her see through the crowd of Omegas. 

“Is there a celebrity on campus or something?” Alex said while pushing herself up, trying to see over the crowd. 

“That is our very own Supergirl”, Mike said happily, jumping onto the bench. “Omegas have been swarming her all day.” 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Kara!” Mike looked around the table with a grin. 

“What?!” Lena and Alex shouted simultaneously. 

In the corner of her eye, she could see Sam shooting her a smug smile. Alex on the other hand was concerned, distress evident in her scent. Sam rubbed her girlfriend’s arm, sending soothing Omega pheromones at Alex. 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Mike said brightly, a smile on his face that could be seen miles away. “I knew she would make for a great wingman.”

“Listen here Mike”, Alex threatened him with a fry. “I don’t want you putting any ideas into my sister’s head.” 

Alex and Mike bickered in the background, but Lena wasn’t paying them any attention. All of her focus was on the group of Omegas. Something awful twisted in the pit of her stomach when they parted, and she caught a glimpse of Kara in the middle. The blonde was clutching her tray of food, trying to make it through the group of Omegas. Kara’s face was flushed as she timidly talked to them, carefully walking past them. 

A wave of jealousy hit Lena and it left a horrible taste in her mouth. She wanted to march over there and take Kara far away from the other Omegas. Her jealousy only subsided when she made eye contact with Kara and the Alpha smiled at her happily, hurrying away from her fans. The Alpha rushed over to them, letting out a breath when she sat down, a tray full of tacos in front of her. 

“Sorry I’m late”, she said shyly, pushing her glasses up adorably. 

“You’ve become quite popular there, Danvers. Any of them caught your eye?” Sam asked, causing Lena to glare at her friend and squint her eyes when Sam gave her a wicked smile. 

“They are just being nice”, Kara responded, burying her face in her food. 

“Are you kidding me?! They want your dick”, Mike’s annoying voice rang in Lena’s ear. 

Alex reached over and smack him over the head. “What did I tell you?” 

“Ow”, Mike rubbed his head. 

Lena felt something sickening working its way up at the thought of Kara being with any of those Omegas. She swallowed the feeling down, keeping her eyes on her food. 

“Are you okay?” Kara whispered, looking at her with soft eyes. 

Lena forced a smile on her face, willing her scent to change and sooth Kara’s Alpha. “I’m fine”, she tried her best to make her voice sound cheerful but winced when she failed.

Kara looked at her far longer than necessarily, trying to read her eyes. Lena released some of her Omega scent, wanting to reassure Kara. The Alpha kept on looking at her but then she took a big breath and color returned to her eyes, Lena’s pheromones affecting her mood. 

“I got you this for you”, Kara beamed, lifting a muffin. “It was the last one. I know blueberry is your favorite.” 

Lena gave her a genuine smile, loving how Kara always thought of her. “Thank you, darling.” She leaned over and kissed her cheek, something she had done dozens of times but this time it felt different. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Lena that Kara’s scent changed. It was thicker, announcing its desires. Lena blushed at this and Kara adjusted her pants. The Alpha hunched over, looking small and timid, and guilt rose up Lena’s chest. She was reminded that her best friend was more sensitive to touches now and she hoped her affection didn’t make Kara uncomfortable. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex standing up. 

“I’m out.” Alex announced, not wanting to witness the sexual tension between her sister and Lena. 

Sam laughed at her girlfriend’s sudden departure before winking at Lena. Lena rolled her eyes at Sam before turning her attention on her lunch, while sneaking shy looks at Kara. She smiled when she saw Kara doing the same thing. Kara was looking at her with that goofy grin Lena loved so much. Nothing else seemed to matter but them. 

However, she was brought back to reality by Mike loudly biting into his apple, purposely making a show of it. He was glaring at her and by the way he was looking at them, it appeared he was formulating some sort of plan. She shrugged away Mike’s odd behavior before scooting closer to Kara. She finished her food with her heart feeling a little fuller and happily finished off the blueberry muffin Kara gave her. 

==

Kara walked home with a daydream look on her face. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek and could still feel Lena’s lingering kiss. It wasn’t the first time Lena had kissed her. Lena had kissed her cheek in the past, but it had felt different this time. Emotions that had always been there, seemed to want to jump out of her chest. Maybe it was her Alpha. Alex did say she would be more sensitive to touches but it was nothing like she expected. Lena’s kiss shot her to the sky. It felt like she could fly. She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Mike calling her name. 

“I was calling you”, Mike jogged up to her. 

“Sorry, just thinking of something”, she said with a far-off look and jumped when Mike snapped his fingers in front of her face. 

“None of that”, he scolded before handing her a flyer but before she could fully read it, Mike yanked it out of her hand. 

“What was that?” 

“It’s an Alpha party. Out in the forest”, he told her, but his voice was off. He sounded unsure and was avoiding eye contact. Almost looked like he was nervous. “I thought we should go. It would be nice to hang out. I finally have another Alpha I can bond with.”

She had a feeling this meant a great deal to Mike. He really didn’t have anyone. His dad was always away for business trips. It must get lonely, coming home to an empty house. Ever since he found out she presented as an Alpha; his energy had greatly improved. Maybe going to this party would be good for him. 

Kara face lifted at the idea. “That’s a good idea Mike. I do miss hanging out with you”, she said and smiled apologetically, knowing she had been spending a lot of time with Lena. 

He fists pump the air. “I pick you up at seven”, he said. “My dad is away so I can sneak out his car.” 

True to his words, Mike showed up at her place at seven, with his head sticking out of the driver window. “Let’s go!”

Kara ran to his truck, greeting him with a smile. He handed her a flask when she sat down. “What’s this?” 

“Whiskey.” 

Kara opened it and wiggled her nose. “Straight whiskey”, she took a sip and felt her face scrunch up in disgust. 

“It’s the best way to get a buzz going”, he said before taking a sip of his own flask. 

“Hey! No drinking and driving”, she snatched his flask. “You’ll get it when we get there.” 

“Fine”, he said, not at all bothered. “This is going to be so much fun”, he was practically vibrating. 

“Why are you so happy?”

“I have a good feeling about this”, he said and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel cheerfully. 

Kara’s chuckled turned into a laugh, Mike’s enthusiasm becoming infectious. He smiled back at her and Kara settled into her seat. Taking another sip of her flask, she looked out the window and looked forward to hanging out with Mike. 

==

A pile of homework sat on Lena’s desk. AP classes were a workload, but it would help her get into Harvard. On top of everything, her mother wanted her to spend time at Luthor Corp with Lex and familiarize herself with the business aspect. Which meant all her free time would be juggled between school and Luthor Corp. 

She sighed. 

Even if she wanted a relationship with Kara, it wasn’t possible. Not when she had so many responsibilities. Hunching over her desk, Lena continued with her homework, pushing the thought of potentially being with Kara out of her mind. 

“Why do you look so miserable?” Her mother said by the doorway. 

Lena looked over at her mom, giving her a tired smile. “Just a lot of work load. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Her mother titled her head to the side and walked into the room. “Lena, I’m your mother. I know when something is bothering you.” Her mother smiled lovingly. “What’s wrong?”

Lena hesitated. She knew she could open up to her mom, but she also didn’t want to disappoint her mom. Being a Luthor was an honor. Her family did so much good for the world. She wanted to follow in their footsteps which meant excelling in everything. 

“You can tell me, Lena”, Lillian lovingly caressed her hair. 

“It’s about Kara.” She confessed. 

Her mother gave her a knowing smile. “I was wondering when this will come up.” 

Lena brow dipped. “You know?”

“Of course I know, sweetie. I see the way your face lights up whenever Kara comes over for dinner. And guess what? Her face lights up too.” Her mother told her, and her eyes shined with realization. “But you already knew that.” 

Lena nodded. She was aware Kara had feelings for her and she was pretty positive Kara knew of her feelings. It was something unspoken. Lena suspected Kara didn’t want to broach the subject and add any pressure on her, and she didn’t want to bring up something without being certain of what she wanted. 

“So, what’s the problem?” Her mother asked. 

Lena sighed. “I want there to be more. I want her to be my girlfriend, but I don’t want to disappoint you or dad.”

“Oh sweetie, you could never disappoint us.” Lillian hugged her close. “You know we love Kara and would approve.” 

“I’m afraid, mom. Afraid that if I get into a relationship, it will affect my studies and I know how important me getting into Harvard is for you and dad.” Lena looked up at her mom, with teary eyes. 

Her mother cupped her face. “Oh Lena. Yes, it would mean a lot to us if you got into Harvard but above everything else, we want you to be happy. If Kara makes you happy then you shouldn’t be worried about disappointing us.” 

“It’s just, I don’t have time.” 

Her mother stepped away with a determined look. “I will have a talk with your father. I think your internship at Luthor Corp can wait for the summer, don’t you think?” Her mother winked at her, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Really?” Lena asked with hope. 

“Yes, really. Now, don’t worry so much and tell Kara how you feel. Okay?” Her mother kissed her forehead.

“Thanks, mom.” 

When her mother left her room, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Her chest was lighter. She sat up straight at the thought of tomorrow. At the thought of telling Kara. At the thought of holding her best friend's hand. A heat spread down her chest at the thought of kissing her. With a smile on her face, she went back to her studies. Lena was in the middle of doing homework when she heard commotion coming from her window and seconds later saw Sam coming through it. Her friend smiled at her before slamming hard on the floor when her foot got stuck. 

“What the hell, Arias?” Lena stood up.

“I’ve been text you”, Sam said from her spot on the floor. 

“So, the next logical thing would be to climb through my window”, Lena crossed her arms. 

Sam pushed herself up. “It’s about Kara.” 

Lena instantly became alarmed. “What about Kara?”

“Mike tricked her into going to a heat party”, she explained. “I overheard Andrea and Imra talking about it.”

Lena instantly became alarmed. She had heard about these heat parties. The Omegas took a pill that triggered their heat and they invite a bunch of Alpha’s to the party. She heard of fights breaking out and Alphas breaking bones. Lena worried Kara might get hurt or pushed into doing something she wasn’t ready for. There was a high chance with so many Omegas in heat, it could trigger Kara’s rut and make her act without thinking.

“We need to go”, she said, reaching for her phone and texting Kara. 

“Alex is waiting for us downstairs”, Sam gestured for her to follow. 

The three packed themselves in Alex’s two-person truck. The entire ride Lena kept on texting Kara and her frustrating grew when each text went unanswered. Meanwhile, Alex was cursing up a storm, talking about punching Mike in the face. 

“I’m going to kill him”, Alex uttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“Now, now, babe. I don’t think Kara would appreciate you killing one of her friends”, Sam played with Alex’s short hair. 

Lena was anxious and Alex pheromones was making it worse. “Can we go any faster?” 

“It’s an old truck, it can’t go any faster”, Alex snapped. 

Lena and Alex’s combined distress pheromones was making things unbearable inside the truck. Lena decided to remain quiet for the time being. She needed to let Alex concentrate and she herself needed to continue sending Kara warning text. The trucks engine rumbled when Alex pressed down on the gas. The thought of an Omega pressuring Kara into something had her blood boiling. Continuing to send out text, Lena could only hope they made it there before one of the Omegas tried something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate every single one of them.

“Fuck you, Mike.” 

“Look, if I would have told you the truth, you wouldn’t have come”, Mike reasoned while opening a beer can. 

“For obvious reasons”, Kara hissed. 

She felt her Alpha reacting to the heat smell. She was starting to sweat, and her lower region started to respond without her consent. She let out a breath and wished away her upcoming boner. She tried to think of something unappealing, like Alex had told her, but her body was still reacting. 

“Just give it a chance.” 

Kara accepted the offered beer and looked at everyone gathered around the bonfire. Omegas were sitting on Alphas laps, kissing and groping. There was a couple a few feet away pressed against a tree dry humping. Kara coughed and adjusted her glasses, feeling her face heat up at the open display of affection. 

On the other side of the fire, Maxwell and Edge were flexing their arms for Eve and when Eve squeezed Maxwell’s arm, Edge became upset and started pushing Maxwell. It looked like a fight was going to break out but then a smell covered the air, it was soothing, and suddenly Maxwell and Edge stopped. The smell even had Kara feeling more relaxed. 

It was pheromones. Alex had told her about Omegas being able to calm Alphas. She didn’t know it was that powerful, even from the other side of the bonfire it was still able to affect her. Movement caught Kara’s eye and she watched as a couple rushed towards the forest, the Alpha taking off her shirt before disappearing behind trees. 

“There’s tents in the forest”, Mike explained. “When people pair up, they go into a tent and fuck.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Do you have to say it like that?” She squirmed, feeling her pants starting to tighten. 

She lowered her drink and put the beer in front of her growing member. The fresh air did very little to hide the pheromones and the smell of heat was causing her body to burn up. She was fanning herself with her shirt when Mike tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Andrea. The rich Omega was walking their way, her hips swaying with every step. 

“There’s no need for you to hide”, Andrea told her and lowered her eyes. Andrea chuckled at the way Kara was trying to hide her erection. “Every Alpha here is sporting one and honestly, we are all very curious about you.” 

“Curious?” Kara squeaked. 

Andrea quirked her eyebrow and smirked. “I’m very curious to see your size.”

Andrea’s heat smell had Kara swaying. Andrea was pushing out some strong pheromones and felt her dick jump in her pants. Her Alpha was telling her to fuck, mount, and breed, but Kara ignored those urges. 

“Uhm”, Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “You know Mike, right?” She said, wanting to move the attention away from her.

Mike pushed past her. “Hey”, he grinned and gave Andrea a goofy look. 

Andrea looked unimpressed. “No thanks”, she said and turned her attention back to Kara. “I said I wanted to see you.” 

Kara’s eyes widen and she held the beer bottle closer to her groin. “I – I’m not here to be seen by anyone.”

Andrea pursed her lips with a heavy look in her eyes. “Are you with Lena?”

Kara gulped at the question and blundered through a response. “I – uh – I…. what?” 

“She might not want to be seen by anyone but I’m an open museum”, Mike interjected and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Andrea gave him a repulsed look. “Whatever”, she said and walked away while taking a sip from her drink. 

Kara let out a sigh of relief, not interested in the Omega in the slightest. She was so glad for Mike’s ability to repel Omega’s. However, she feared Andrea’s attitude might have bruised Mike’s feelings but when she looked his way, he didn’t look deterred. In fact, he looked pretty pleased with himself. 

“I knew bringing you here would be a great idea”, he beamed. “You’re an Omega magnet. That’s the most interaction I’ve had with Andrea”, he said happily. “Stay here, I’m going to get us more beers.”

Mike had been gone less than a minute when Kara was once again attacked by strong pheromones causing her to feel lightheaded. 

“Hey stud”, Imra whispered near her ear. 

Kara fumbled with her drink and the beer crashed to the floor. No longer having the beer as a barrier, Kara’s arousal was apparent to anyone looking and Imra was definitely looking. 

“Impressive.” Imra’s voice dipped an octave but her smell wasn’t as invasive as Andrea. 

Kara suspected Imra wasn’t one of the Omegas who took a heat inducer pill. Over Imra’s shoulder, Kara saw Mike giving her a thumbs up and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What do you say we go into the forest?” Imra bit her lower lip and looked at Kara suggestively. 

“Uhm….”

==

Alex’s truck protested at the abrupt stop. Lena was the first to jump out, with Alex right behind her. However, instead of following her, Alex was pulled back by Sam. Lena vaguely heard Sam telling Alex to wait and if Lena wasn’t so concerned with finding Kara, she would have realized what Sam was doing for her. 

She rushed towards the bonfire and looked around wildly. She could smell heat and rut in the air, and it had her worried. She pushed through her hormonal classmates and spotted Kara on the other side talking with Imra. Lena stopped and felt her heart jump to her throat. 

Imra was touching Kara’s arm.

It was all Lena could focus on. She felt her jaw clench and her nostrils flared in anger. She had a good view of Kara’s face and her best friend looked uncomfortable. Kara tried to retract her arm but Imra pulled her closer. 

This set Lena off and she marched over there with a purpose. 

Lena was only a few feet away when Kara spotted her. The blonde’s face lit up and she waved at her. Imra turned around and it was evident Imra was upset that Lena was there. 

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Asked a confused Kara. 

Lena didn’t answer and took Kara by the hand, leading her away from Imra. 

“Hey, I was talking to her!” Imra protested but Lena didn’t care. 

She kept on moving and Kara followed without protest. She headed straight to the forest and pulled Kara into first empty tent she found. Once inside, Lena zipped up the tent and sat down. Seconds ticked by in silence as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Uh, Lena?” Kara asked tentatively. “Why are we in a tent? And why are you here?”

“I came with your sister.” Lena decided to answer the less complicated question first. 

Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “Alex is here.” 

“Sam heard about the party and about Mike tricking you”, Lena said and couldn’t stop the venom in her voice when she said Mike’s name. 

Kara deflated. “He’s an ass. I love him but he often thinks with his knot and not his head.” After a pause, Kara looked around and twirled her hands. “Why are we in one of the tents?” 

“I’m not sure exactly”, Lena said, honestly. “I saw you talking to Imra and something came over me. I just knew I had to get you away from her.” 

“I see”, Kara whispered looking at her lap. 

Lena swallowed, hearing Sam’s earlier warning. “Did you like that? Having Imra all over you.” 

“Not really.” Kara looked up. “She’s not my type. None of them are.” 

Lena let out a sigh of relief. She felt lighter, the tension around her jaw and shoulders disappearing. 

“Do you know what these tents are meant for?” 

Lena opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard moans and grunt coming from the tent next to them. Kara shifted uncomfortably and pulled her legs up, looking away from Lena. Lena on her part, felt her lower belly tighten and panties suddenly became damped. She hugged herself, suddenly very self-conscious. She knew Kara would be able to smell her arousal.

“Sorry”, she whispered. “The sounds are affecting me.” Which was partly true but also being in an enclosed space with Kara’s scent was causing her body to react. 

“Oh”, Kara’s eyes widen, blue slowly being eclipsed by a dark hunger. “Should we go?” 

There was shuffling outside, and the smell of another Alpha reached them. Kara tensed and a low warning growl came out of her mouth. Lena’s body instantly reacted. She felt herself moving closer to the Alpha. Her Omega telling her to bare her throat to the strong and powerful Alpha. She was about to expose her throat when the sound of the Alpha outside scurrying away snapped her out of it. 

Lena felt like she was coming out of a daze. She blinked several times and never remembered reacting this way to any Alpha. The smell of heat and rut wasn’t helping either. If they stayed out here any longer it might trigger her own heat or Kara’s rut but that didn’t seem to scare Lena anymore. 

“I’m really sorry”, Kara whispered, misinterpreting Lena’s reaction. 

“No. Don’t apologize. I liked it.” She confessed, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

It was true, she did like it. Most of the time, she found Alphas to be intolerable. She hated the way they arrogantly strode around campus and whenever they tried to flex their strength, Lena would merely roll her eyes and walk away but Kara’s growl had her Omega wanting to bare its belly. 

“You did?” Kara perked up and put her legs down. 

Lena’s eyes fell to Kara’s crotch. There was a bulge there and she swallowed. Kara must have noticed her staring because she once again pulled her legs up, shielding Lena’s eyes. 

“I can’t help it”, the Alpha said shyly. “We should probably get some fresh air before – “

Lena pulled Kara forward by her shirt and connected their lips. Neither had kissed anyone before tonight and nothing really happened for the first few seconds but feeling soft lips pressed firmly against her, had Lena sighing. Somehow that snapped them out of their hesitation and their mouths began to move. It was slow, each trying to figure out how it all worked, and it was a little sloppy, but it was their first kiss and Lena wouldn’t trade it for any other. 

“I should have asked before kissing you”, Lena said when they pulled away, feeling guilty. 

Kara smiled at her gently. “No, you really didn’t. I think you’ve always known how I feel.” 

“I have. And you’ve always known how I feel.”

“I have”, Kara whispered. 

“Do you want this?” 

Kara let out a breathy chuckle. “Ever since they paired us in preschool.”

Lena smiled at the memory. She had been four years old when Mr. J’onzz had paired them to work on a coloring book together. Lena had been greeted by a bubbly blonde with bright blue eyes and glasses far too big for her face. She had felt something then, but at that tender age she hadn’t known what it meant. 

She only knew she wanted to impress Kara with her ability to stay inside the lines. She had happily showed off as Kara peered over her shoulder, eating a cookie and getting crumbs all over their coloring book. Years later, Lena realized she had fallen in love that day. She was sure of it. 

“I can’t believe you got chocolate all over our coloring book”, Lena playfully scolded. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I only got a little chocolate on it and we were four!”

“I always strive for perfection”, she stuck out her tongue. 

“It was worth it”, Kara smirked. 

“It’s always worth it when it comes to you.” Lena smiled before continuing. “I love you”, she said, not being able to hold it in any longer. “I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

Kara’s face fully stretched. The brightness of her smile putting the stars to shame. “Really?”

“Yes.” Lena scooted closer and took a hold of Kara’s hand. “I kept on thinking I wouldn’t be able to handle it. How I feel about you? I have never felt so strongly about anything or anyone and I was afraid I would get lost to it. That I would lose sight of my priorities.” 

“Lena. I will never allow that to happen. I know how important Harvard is to you. I will never let us get in the way of that.” Kara reassured her and squeezed her hand. 

“I think a part of me always knew that”, Lena chuckled. “I think it was mostly fear stopping me. Fear of us not working out and losing you or of messing up somehow.”

“Stop”, Kara kissed her hand. “You are far too brilliant to fail at anything. You are my best friend. When I’m at my lowest, one look from you lifts me up and when I’m at my highest, you just keep on pushing me up, up, and away. I love you Lena.” Kara was looking at her like everything started and stopped with Lena and everything in between was just them. 

“Can I call you my girlfriend now?” Lena asked, wanting to hear the answer before her basic instincts took over. 

“Yes”, Kara nodded vigorously, like a happy pup. “Can we kiss again because I wasn’t ready the first time and I think I can do better?” 

“Come here”, she pulled Kara forward by the shirt. 

This time, Lena was able to fully enjoy it. While their first kiss was sloppy, the second kiss was precise, gentle, and fitting. It felt right to have Kara’s mouth on hers. Soft and slightly wet lips moved with hers and it was nice. Everything around her disappeared and it was just them in that moment. 

Then a timid tongue licked her lips and instincts told her she needed to open her mouth. Lena moaned when she felt Kara’s tongue brush against her own. Her Omega was telling her to submit, to have the Alpha on top, and before she could process what her biology was urging her to do, she was pulling Kara down with her. 

Kara braced herself with one hand while bending down and forward to continue kissing Lena. An eager tongue kept on playing inside her mouth and Lena was lost to the feeling but then a whine formed in the back of her throat, her Omega discontent with not having the Alpha’s weight on hers. 

Lena pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Kara breathlessly. “What’s wrong?” She tugged her down, but Kara wouldn’t allow it. 

“I - uh…I’m hard”, Kara whispered, looking like she was afraid someone might overhear. 

Lena looked down and saw the bulge. 

“I didn’t know if you would be okay with that.”

“It’s okay. I like knowing I’m turning you on.” Lena felt her face heat up, but her embarrassment faded when blue eyes darkened. 

Kara gulped and lowered. Each let out a moan when their centers touched. Hardness pressed deliciously against Lena’s clothed heat and her center pulsed with need. She never thought it would feel this great and she wanted more of it. Lena’s mouth sought out Kara’s and hormonal instincts took over. It was as if her lower body had a mind of its own and rocked up into Kara’s hips. She honestly didn’t know what she was doing and was going with whatever felt amazing and this was feeling incredible. 

Kara’s hips pitched and Lena was drowning in the feeling. Her brain shut down and she could only focus on the heat forming below her belly. Lena felt something building when Kara kept on rubbing on a sensitive spot. Pleasure was building and building but before anything happened, Sam’s voice broke their movement. 

“Hey”, Sam tapped the tent. “I hate to be a cock blocker and stop all the groaning and moaning that’s happening in there, but Alex is threatening to leave. Saying she doesn’t want to be around when her sister loses her virginity. Also, Mike has a bloody nose.” 

Kara’s headed landed on Lena’s shoulder and let out a sound of frustration. Lena quietly laughed at this and ran her fingers through blonde locks. “We should go out there.” 

Kara lifted her head. “Yeah. I don’t want Alex to kill Mike.” 

Making themselves look presentable, they stepped out of the tent and were met with a grinning Sam. 

“So”, Sam bounced on the heel of her feet. “How big is she? Cause Alex is huge and I’m wondering if it’s a Danvers thing.” 

“Sam!” Lena and Kara screamed.

“What?” Sam looked confused. “It’s a reasonable question.” 

Kara groaned. “I didn’t need to know that about my sister.” 

“For your sake, I hope Alex hasn’t left. Otherwise, you’re walking home”, Lena threatened her friend. 

“You’re just cranky because I stopped you from topping Kara”, Sam said with a teasing smile. 

“Sam!” Lena punched her in the arm. 

“Damn, that actually hurt”, Sam started rubbing her arm. 

“Can we please get back to Alex?” Kara looked beyond embarrassed. 

By the time they got back to the bonfire, the crowd had thinned, and Alex had moved her truck to park next to Mike’s car. Mike had his head thrown back and was using his shirt to cover his bloody nose. Alex was glaring at him with her arms crossed and let her arms fall to her side when she spotted them. 

“Good, you found them. Let’s go”, Alex avoided looking at them. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Kara asked Mike, patting him on the back. 

He pulled his shirt away from his face and his gaze flickered to Lena and Kara’s joined hands but didn’t comment. He rubbed his nose before giving them a weak smile. 

“I don’t think it’s broken so I’ll be fine.”

“You had that coming”, Kara ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Aren’t you driving back with me?” He asked. 

“Oh no, Kara is coming back with us”, Lena said protectively.

Mike held him arms up. “Okay. Okay. I don’t want to get punched again.” 

Alex’s two-person truck had been tight when it was three of them, add Kara to the equation and it was impossible to fit all of them. So, being the caring person that she was, Lena volunteered to sit on Kara’s lap. Her suggestion was met with mixed reviews. Kara looked delighted, yet apprehensive at the suggestion, glancing wearily at her sister. Alex glared at her and Sam looked highly amused. 

Alex grumbled the entire ride and unfortunately for her, the ride was bumpy causing Lena to jump on Kara’s lap. Lena smirked when she felt Kara’s growing excitement and decided to tease her girlfriend by wiggling a little. She received an alarmed look from Kara while Sam chuckled and for most of the ride it went unnoticed by Alex. Eventually, Kara’s own pheromones betrayed her and started broadcasting her arousal causing Alex to snap her gaze at them with a scowl on her face.

“Kara! Stop that.” Alex rolled down the window. 

“Sorry”, Kara pouted. “I can’t help it.”

Sam and Lena laughed, receiving glares from both Danvers sisters. 

==

Kara had skipped breakfast and sprinted out of the house, desperate to see Lena. She didn’t make it past the front porch when Alex grabbed her by her hoodie and dragged her to the truck. Alex slammed the door in her face before she could get a word out. Now she sat on the passenger side looking at her sister curiously, her eyes falling on the death grip Alex had on the steering wheel. 

“Why are you giving me a ride to school? And where are we going?” She asked and noticed they weren’t taking the proper route to school. 

Alex stretched her shoulders. “I thought we could stop by your favorite donut place.”

Kara’s face lifted at the news of food but a second later her brow dipped, and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Why?”

Alex’s gripped tightened and she shifted in her seat. “Can’t a sister just do something nice?!”

Kara raised her eyebrow at Alex’s odd outburst. “Sure, you just normally ride with Sam.” 

Alex uneasily ran her hands over the steering wheel before answering. “I thought it would be nice for us to spend time together.” 

Kara shrugged at Alex’s words and settled in her seat before fishing out her phone and texting Lena she would be late. Alex’s bizarre behavior was pushed behind Kara’s mind when she entered the shop and eyed all the delicious donuts. She ran forward and practically pressed her nose against the glass.

“Can we get one for Lena?” Kara eyed all of them hungrily. 

“Yeah, sure.”

After paying, Kara followed Alex to the back of the donut shop as she peered into the bag, salivating at the sight of so many donuts. She was reaching into the bag when Alex snatched it out of her hand. Kara let out a disgruntled noise at the action.  
.  
“One right now and one later”, Alex told her as she sat on a bar stool. “Miss Grant would surely expel me if I sent you to her class after you ate two donuts.” 

“I’m not that bad”, Kara grumbled and perked up when Alex gave her a donut. 

A few seconds later, while Kara was in the middle of eating, Alex cleared her throat and nervously played with her donut. Kara looked over at her sister, tilting her head in wonderment. Eventually, Alex set her donut down and leaned forward, making eye contact. 

“So, did you use the condom I told you to put in your wallet?” 

Kara’s eyes widen while she slowly chewed her donut. “No, should I have?”

“Kara!” Alex harsh whispered, slapping her hand over her forehead. “That’s why I gave you the pack of condoms.” 

Kara swallowed and blinked in confusion, not really understanding why her sister was asking her about using a condom or why she looked so visibly upset. 

Alex hung her head. “Great. Just great. What am I going to tell mom?” Her sister looked up at the ceiling, her scent letting Kara known she was upset. “Somehow this is going to be put on me. I should have kicked Mike in the crotch”, she uttered the last sentence under her breath, but Kara heard it. 

It was then that Kara understood what was going on. For some reason, her sister was under the impression she and Lena had sex. She would have laughed if Alex wasn’t in the middle of a meltdown. 

“Alex...”

“I blame myself…”

“Alex…”

“Mom is going to kill me…”

“Alex!”

Her sister snapped out of her rambling and looked at Kara like she had gone crazy. “Lena and I didn’t have sex.” She smiled at her sister and finished off her donut. 

“You didn’t?” Alex looked apprehensive, not quite believing her and needing to be reassured. 

“No.” Kara shook her head with a smirk on her face. 

Alex breathed out, her pheromones becoming pleasant, and her face looking relieved. “Thank god.” 

Kara raised her eyebrows and gave her sister a few minutes to get herself together before she impatiently looked at her watch. “Can we go now? I really want to see Lena.” 

“Yes, we can go.” Alex stood up and grabbed the bag of donuts. “I’m going to kill Sam for making me believe you guys had sex except I’m not going to kill her cause she’s my girlfriend and I love her…. but damn her.”

==

Lena was waiting for Kara by her locker. The Alpha had text her about a minute ago saying she was heading inside but she had yet to spot her girlfriend. Just the thought of seeing Kara had Lena feeling giddy. She perked up when she saw Kara rushing towards her, clutching a bag, but before the blonde could reach her, she accidently crashed into someone and sent the poor Beta to the floor. 

Lena chuckled and watched everything with an amused smile on her face. She watched as Kara stumbled through an apology and helped the Beta to their feet. Lena’s chest swelled as she watched Kara adorably push her glasses up her nose. Kara jogged towards her after she apologized to the Beta and skidded to a stop right in front of Lena with a lopsided smile. 

“Hi”, the Alpha breathed out, eyes soft and loving. 

“Hi”, Lena shot her a flirtatious smile. 

“Sorry I’m late, Alex wanted to have a sister talk”, Kara rolled her eyes. “She thought we had sex.” 

Lena chuckled at the news. “Let me guess, Sam told her?” 

The answer to her question came in a form of a laughter heard from down the hallway. Lena turned to the source and saw Sam crutching her stomach in laughter while Alex looked irritated. Shaking her head at her friends annoying ways, Lena’s attention went to the bag Kara was holding. 

“What’s in the bag?”

“Oh”, Kara perked up. “I got you a donut. If you are sneaky, you might be able to eat it in class”, she handed the bag over. 

“It’s Mr. Graves, he never notices anything.” Lena smiled widely and accepted the sugary snack. “Thank you, darling”, she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the mouth. 

The scent of jealousy was instant. Omegas and Alphas coated the hallways with bitter pheromones and when the kiss ended, Kara had a knowing grin. 

“You did that on purpose”, the Alpha said with a twinkle of amusement. 

Lena shrugged with a smirk. “Maybe. But I also really wanted to kiss you.” Kara’s face brightened and Lena felt her Omega soar at the acknowledge of bringing the Alpha so much joy. “Walk me to class?” 

Kara nodded enthusiastically and they set off, walking side-by-side. After a few steps, Lena felt a timid touch against her hand. Kara’s fingers hesitantly played with hers. A few more testing touches and the Alpha finally mustered up the courage to hold Lena’s hand. Butterflies erupted in Lena’s stomach at the feel of a soft hand molding with her own. She smiled when Kara joyfully swung their arms, looking very proud of herself. 

“Easy there Alpha, it’s only hand holding”, she teased her girlfriend, but she also felt excited about a simple gesture. 

“But I’m holding your hand. Your hand. Do you have any idea how many lectures I tuned out because I was too busy daydreaming about holding your hand?” Kara told her and squeezed her hand as they arrived at Lena’s class. 

Kara let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. The blonde pulled her close, the Alpha’s scent clung to Lena and she was delighted to know she would be smelling like Kara the entire day. Lena looped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and just stared at ocean blue eyes. They probably looked ridiculous standing there, just looking at each other, but Lena didn’t care. This was everything she had wanted. 

“Sorry to interrupt the intense eye staring but you’re blocking the doorway”, Andrea’s annoying voice broke their perfect moment. 

Lena sighed, a comment on the tip of her tongue but Sam beat her to it. 

“Fuck off, Rojas.”

“This doesn’t concern you, Arias.” 

“Is that jealousy stench I smell?” Sam covered her nose.

Andrea’s eyes flashed and Imra put a hand on her arm, stopping her from advancing. When Andrea didn’t move, Imra pulled her away. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Sam waved cheekily until they disappeared and then turned to Lena and Kara with a grin. 

“Thank you”, Lena told Sam before adding. “You actually made it to class on time, what’s the special occasion?” 

“I really wanted to witness the eye fucking”, Sam said cheekily. 

Lena heard Kara chuckled behind her, the Alpha’s breath hitting the back of her neck and it sent a pleasant feeling down her spine. She turned to her smiling girlfriend. 

“I have to go; Miss Grant is going to kill me if I’m late again.” 

“See you later”, Lena whispered and kissed her. 

“Aww, aren’t you guys cute?” 

“Bye”, Lena whispered against soft lips, ignoring Sam’s teasing. 

“Bye”, Kara replied before taking off and ran down the hallway. 

Lena turned to a smirking Sam, only to be stunned seconds later when she heard rapidly approaching footsteps and jumped when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Her girlfriend’s scent reached her nose before Kara pressed a kiss on her cheek and took off running again. 

Sam continued to smirk, and Lena tried to remove the smile on her face but failed miserably. 

“Shut up”, she mumbled before following a laughing Sam inside their class. 

==

Kara and Mike ran in silence. Kara could tell Mike wanted to say something. He would speed up to catch up and would open his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He would then retreat, slow down and be a few steps behind her. Eventually, on their third lap, Mike spoke up. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” 

Kara focused on her breathing and only glanced at Mike as a response. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I got really excited about you presenting as an Alpha and got carried away”, Mike continued. 

Kara sped up her pace and forced Mike to keep up. 

“Hey, can we slow down? Look, I know I can be an ass. I never should have lied to you. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Lena and I missed you”, he could barely get the words out as he tried to match Kara’s pace. 

Kara suddenly stopped, allowing Mike to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. She noted he was keeping his scent subtle, not wanting to cause her any more unsettling feelings and she did the same, wanting both of them to have a clear mind. 

“This was never a competition Mike.” 

“I know. Things have been hard since my parent’s divorce and when I heard you presented as an Alpha, I thought it would bring us closer together. I’ve always thought of you as a sister. And I’ll admit, I’ve always been jealous of the friendship you have with Lena. I know you like her and everything, but I missed us hanging out.”

Kara’s eyes softened and guilt formed in the back of her throat. “You know I’m always here for you. I know things at home have been tough. I never meant to prioritize Lena over you but Mike, I really didn’t appreciate what you did. You put in an uncomfortable situation.”

“That was wrong of me. It won’t happen again”, he breathed out and kicked an invisible rock on the floor. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah?” Kara said hopeful because his opinion mattered to her. 

He looked up and gave her that stupid goofy grin. “Yeah.” 

“We should play basketball at my house like we used to”, Kara suggested. 

“Really? You forgive me.” 

She playfully pushed his head, something inside of her telling this was the best way to comfort her Alpha friend. “Yup. Besides, it will be fun to beat you at basketball again.” 

Mike frowned and stood tall. “I’m not a young pup anymore. I’m taller than you.” He smiled proudly. 

“Still can’t dunk.” She playfully punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. 

“Mike! Kara! You still have two laps left. If you don’t complete it, I’m failing you for the day”, Mr. Lane yelled at them and looked every bit like that army commander he used to be. 

Kara pushed Mike and took off running. “Race you!”

She saw Mike smile before running after her. At the end, Kara won, and Mike looked like he was about to pass out, but their Alphas were content, their scents mingling well together without any hint of challenge or resentment. 

==

Kara honestly wasn’t expecting this. 

She had come over to Lena’s house after school like she did every Tuesday. She knew Lena had a paper due by Friday and fully intended to work on her math homework without disturbing her girlfriend. She was content with being surrounded by Lena’s honey scent and wasn’t looking for more. She had been halfway through her homework when a flavorful smell caught her attention. 

She turned to Lena and felt all her blood rush to her dick at the needy look in green eyes. Lena gave her a seductive smile before throwing her leg over and straddling her. Kara could only stare at the beautiful sight in front of her. Lena was smiling down at her, her hair draping over Kara, blocking everything else except for forest green eyes she often got lost in. 

Then Lena leaned down and kissed her with a need that drew all the breath out of her lungs. For a second she worried about her growing excitement but then she remembered what Lena had said last night and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. To get lost in Lena’s soft and hungry lips. To get lost in the feel of her weight on top of hers. 

To get lost in the way Lena smelled. 

She kept her hands to the side, wanting to be respectful but then Lena was letting out sweet breathy noises and Kara was lost to it all. She slowly lifted her arms and cautiously placed her hands on Lena’s back. When Lena didn’t push her away, Kara drowned in soft lips. It remained that way. Just the two of them kissing with Kara’s hands on Lena’s back and Lena’s fingers in her blonde locks. 

But then Lena started to move. 

It was if her brain was thrown into a blender and rattled beyond belief, leaving her without one single coherent thought. Every single one of her senses went to the throbbing in her pants and it got worse the more Lena rubbed against it. Her hands took a life of their own and found themselves under Lena’s shirt, playing with the skin she found there. 

But then Lena’s impatient hands were pushing hers lower. Kara’s eyebrows shot up when she realized her hands were on Lena’s ass. Her firm, soft, and perfect ass was in Kara’s hands and she was sure she had lost a bunch of brain cells. And whatever brain cells she had left were obliviated when Lena moaned into her mouth. She felt the moan go straight to her dick, her shaft hardening at the sound. 

It was becoming too much for Kara. The sounds and feels, it had her hands squeezing what was offered to her and it sped Lena’s movement. Her pleasure was leaking from her tip and causing the fabric of her boxes to glide wonderfully against her member. Everything was getting away from her but somehow one thought pushed through. 

“Lena.” 

It was meant to be a warning, but it came out a lot more needy than she intended and it was only made worse when Lena responded by deepening their kiss, grinder harder against the growing bulge. 

“Lena”, Kara said again.

But Lena wasn’t paying attention and kept on moving, making it a lot harder for Kara to stop. 

“Lena”, Kara pulled away from the kiss with every strength she possessed. 

Lena scrunched her face and rejection appeared in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” 

The Omegas scent was bitter, shame and distress pheromones coating the room, and Kara’s Alpha whined at the smell. 

“No, of course not”, Kara quickly replied. “I just thought we should stop.” 

Again, the sting of rejection was evident in green eyes. “Why?” Lena’s voice was small, eyes darting away. 

“Hey”, Kara put her finger on Lena’s cheek and brought her eyes back to hers. “I’m not rejecting you. I want this, I want you”, she stroked soft hair and felt Lena melt at the touch, her scent more pleasant. “I promised you that our relationship wouldn’t get in the way of your studies and I meant it. I think its best we stop and you get back to your studies. I know you have a paper due on Friday.” 

The wrinkles around Lena’s eyes softened and she was looking at Kara adoringly. “Thank you for keeping your promise.” 

Kara’s insides bloomed and a sense of accomplishment washed over her. Her Alpha felt complete knowing she pleased her Omega. Even her raging hormones were quelled at the swell of pride for putting a smile on Lena’s face. 

“Always. For you.” 

Lena pushed herself up, hovering above a flushed Alpha. “You know, that’s a lot of willpower.” She raised her eyebrow, a teasing smirk tugging at her lips. 

“What do you mean?” Kara titled her head to the side.

“Being able to stop when there’s an Omega on top of you”, Lena’s tone dipped, and her scent became sweeter. 

“Lena”, Kara whined and bucked her hips. “You aren’t making this easy.”

Lena laughed and rolled away from Kara. 

“Meanie”, she stuck out her tongue. 

“I’m sorry darling, that is unfair of me.” Lena sat next to Kara. “Seriously, thank you. Getting into Harvard means a lot to me and I really appreciate you caring. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” 

Kara sat up and tucked a lose strand behind Lena’s ear, the way she had always imagined doing. Being with Lena like this, it was every daydream come true. She leaned forward and gave Lena a brief kiss before getting up and gathering her stuff. They said their farewells and Kara went home with a huge smile on her face. 

==

Looking at the clock on her desk, Lena stretched her arms above her head and closed her laptop. It was nearly eleven and way past her bedtime, but she had to make up for the time she spent fooling around with Kara. Glancing at her messy bed, Lena felt her body flush at the memory of rubbing her center on Kara’s dick. 

Sam had always gushed about what it was like being with Alex, but Lena could never really understand the rush until now. It made sense why Maxwell, Eve, and Andrea, were obsessed with sex. It was easy to get caught up on it. She couldn’t be more grateful for having a girlfriend like Kara. 

Lena had feared her best friend changing when she presented as an Alpha. Alphas are often driven by their dicks and want to bed a lot of Omegas. Initially, she had been afraid Kara would become just like every Alpha and was glad when the blonde stayed the same. 

She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she remembered the day she had. She was riding a high, getting to spend the day holding Kara’s hand, kissing her lips, and touching her the way she always craved. Lena was snapped out of her musing when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

The door slowly creaked open to reveal her mom smiling lovingly. “You should be asleep”, she scolded without any real bite behind it. 

“Just finishing for the night”, she got up and pulled the blankets back. 

Her mother walked in and helped her get ready for bed. 

“So, Kara was in your room.” This time there was a little warning to her mother’s tone. 

“Yeah?” She smiled sheepishly. 

“You guys are dating now.” 

Lena kept her groan inside, knowing where this was heading. “Please mom, I really don’t want the talk. It was embarrassing the first time around.” 

Lillian smiled and laughed at her daughter’s comment. “I only want you to be careful.” 

“Kara would never force me”, Lena felt an urge to defend her girlfriend. 

“Kara is an exceptional girl and I’m sure she’s a respectful Alpha. I meant, I hope you know you can come to me about anything”, her mother said and looked at her like she was waiting for Lena to say something. 

“I know, mom. And I will”, Lena promised. 

“Okay”, Lillian said lovingly. “Have a good night. I love you.” 

“I love you too”, Lena repeated and watched as her mother left. 

She got under the covers and turned off her table lamp before picking up her phone and sending a ‘good night’ text to Kara. Less than a second later, Lena received a similar text message with Kara wishing her a ‘good night’ and ‘sweet dreams’ with a bunch of heart and kissing emojis. Lena smiled at her phone before putting it on her nightstand. 

Before she could shut her eyes and get some rest, her phone vibrated. Thinking it was another text from Kara, Lena looked at it and saw a notification on her screen. She clicked on it and one of her apps opened up. She bolted at the message. 

Her heat was due next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. 
> 
> Work. School. Sadly, it all gets in the way of writing. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!

Kara felt off. 

It started when she met Lena this morning. One whiff of Lena’s scent and her Alpha started behaving oddly. Instantly, Kara viewed every Alpha in the hallway as a threat. She growled at any Alpha that walked by them. It was very strange. 

Even stranger was the instincts of rubbing her scent all over Lena. The urge to rub herself on Lena was overwhelming and only the thought of being humiliated stopped her from going through with it. But the desire to scent mark Lena remained and it was only quelled when she hugged the Omega, leaving her scent on her girlfriend. Her Alpha grunted approvingly when Lena smelled like her. 

However, it didn’t stop there. After they parted, her Alpha started to act angsty. She felt compelled to be near her Omega. It hurt to be away from her girlfriend. She always missed Lena, but the feeling was different, more powerful. Her Alpha pushed her to leave the classroom and go to Lena. For some bizarre reason, she felt like her Omega would encounter danger if she wasn’t next to her. 

It was all very weird. 

On top of everything, Lena had also been acting off. 

The brunette had been quiet. Far too quiet. Obviously, there was something on the Omega’s mind, but Lena wasn’t sharing anything with her. It left Kara feeling like her emotions had been turned upside down. She was trying to make sense of her own feeling while also trying to figure out Lena’s. 

Now, she sat in class, not being able to look away from the clock on the wall. She tried to control her bouncing leg, but it was useless. She felt restless. Her Alpha wanted to get up and get to the cafeteria. Her Alpha told her not to worry about class and to search for Lena. Luckily, the bell rang before she could act on her instincts. 

Jumping out of her chair, Kara apologized to everyone she pushed out of her way and practically jogged to the cafeteria. She sniffed the air and frowned after doing it. She really needed to get herself under control, she was starting to act ridiculous. However, she forgot all about her embarrassing behavior when she saw Lena in line to get food. 

A smiled spread across her face but it rapidly formed into a frown, followed by her spine stiffening. Maxwell was talking to Lena and was leaning very close. Lena had a look of irritation and tried to get around Maxwell, but he blocked her path. A snarl formed on her lips and a growl rumbled in her chest. She started moving before her brain caught up. She was next to Lena in seconds, throwing an arm possessively over Lena’s shoulder. 

“Hey babe”, she said and kissed Lena on the lips, claiming her. 

Lena arched her eyebrow at her in question but she was smiling sweetly, letting Kara know she hadn’t overstepped with her actions. 

“There’s no reason to show off, Danvers.” Maxwell’s arrogant voice had Kara’s jaw clenching. 

“Can I help you with something Lord?” She looked the other Alpha in the eye, for some reason feeling like she was being challenged by Lord’s own stare. 

“I was merely offering the last oatmeal cookie to Lena”, he smiled but it was cocky and full of malice. 

“And I told you I don’t want it and for the life of me, I really don’t understand why you are still standing here”, Lena told him. 

Maxwell laughed and turned his attention to Kara. “She’s got quite a mouth on her, are you sure you can handle her, Danvers?” 

“I suggest you leave, Lord”, Kara tone was low and threatening. 

The change was instant. Lord’s face hardened, eyes blazing. He took a step forward and Kara stepped in front of Lena, shielding Lena from Maxwell. They stared each other down until a voice cut through their standoff. 

“Can you guys move?” Nia pushed them aside. “We only have forty minutes to eat and I’m very much looking forward to eating.” She started to fill her plate. “Maxwell, Eve is looking for you”, Nia informed Maxwell, never letting her eyes stray away from the food in front of her. 

And just like that, Maxwell’s attention was no longer on Kara. “Really?” 

“She said to meet her at your guy’s spot, wherever that is”, Nia said sounding annoyed at having to relay the message. 

Maxwell broke out into a huge smile and left but not before shooting Kara a deadly look. 

“Alphas”, Nia said once he was gone, a roll of her eyes following her statement. “I’m so glad I’m a Beta. You guys are easily controlled by what’s between your legs”, she pointed at Kara’s center, causing the blonde to blush. 

“Sorry, Nia”, she apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Nia smiled at her before disappearing in a sea of students. 

Once the Beta left, Kara turned to Lena with a guilty expression. She could smell Lena’s displeasure, mixed among her confusion. Her girlfriend was giving her an unimpressed look. 

“What was that about?” The question had an edge to it and Kara rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I’m not sure actually”, she said honestly. 

“Starting fights at school, that’s unlike you.” 

Kara squirmed, not being able to handle Lena’s stare. “I’ve been feeling weird all day.” 

Something changed in Lena’s eyes. Instead of being upset, a look of realization crossed her eyes. It was Lena’s turn to look guilty. “I got you food”, she handed her a tray full of Kara’s favorite food. “We should talk. I think I might know what’s going on.” 

“Oh.” Kara said perplexed. 

“How about we go outside?” 

The couple headed outside and sat below a tree. They ate in silence. Despite all the questions Kara had, she found herself not minding the silence. After the day she had today, it was nice just feeling at ease. Lena always did that for her. The Omega was the calm after a storm, the ray of light after a day of heavy rain. 

Once they finished eating, Lena turned to her with a serious expression. “I need to tell you something.” 

Immediately, Kara thought the worse. The thought of Lena leaving her became real. Maybe Lena had changed her mind about their relationship. She knew how much school meant to Lena and Kara had done her best to respect Lena’s wishes. She never overstayed her welcome and didn’t let their make out sessions get out of hand. 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise”, Lena whispered, sensing Kara’s distraught. 

Kara sighed out of relief. 

“I think there might be a reason your alpha is acting out”, Lena bit her lower lip with an apologetic look on her face. “It’s because of me.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going into heat next week.” 

Kara’s eyebrows rose, along with her dick. She wasn’t expecting those words. The thought of Lena’s heat never crossed her mind, but everything made sense now. It explained why she had been acting so territorial and overprotective the entire day. Now that the words hung in the air, her Alpha kept on chanting ‘mine, mine, mine’ and she had to bite her inner cheek to stop her dick from growing. 

“O-okay”, she said. “It’s Spring Break next week so you won’t have to worry about school. So that’s good. I was hoping we would go to the beach, but I understand we won’t be able to see each other. I – I can bring you soup but maybe it’s best I stay away. Not that I don’t want to see you but you being in heat and me being an Alpha…. I don’t know how I will react. Not that I would force myself on you or anything because I would never …”

“I want you there.” 

Kara stopped talking, her mouth remained wide opened with her mind stuck on an image of Lena spread open on her bed. She was pretty sure her brain stopped function properly for at least a good solid minute. 

Worried lines formed on Lena’s face. “Kara?” 

Lena’s pretty voice jump started Kara’s brain. “You want me there?”

Lena looked down at their joined hands with a somber look. “Unless you don’t want to –“

“I do!”

Kara winced at her own outburst but when Lena smiled and laughed, everything felt better. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Lena moved closer, their knees touching. 

“And when you say you want me there, does that mean we are going to…” She swallowed, not being able to finish the sentence, nerves crawling up her throat. 

Lena nodded, eyes bright and full of excitement. “I want you to be my first. My only.”

Kara breathed in with a big grin. “I feel the same way. I’ve always wanted you to be my first. I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you.” 

Lena kissed her then and Kara poured her love into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the Omega and let a peaceful silence fall over them. Thoughts of being with Lena invaded her mind and she felt a stream of anticipation course through her veins. That eagerness went straight to her center when Lena uttered the next words. 

“I want us to explore before my heat.” 

Kara was positive this was the best day of her teenage life. Well, maybe second to when she confessed her love for Lena, but it was a close second. Her dick was pushing against her pants, letting Kara know it was happy with the turns of events. Everything was sensory overload and it left Kara nodding dumbly to Lena’s suggestion. 

“My heat is due next Wednesday so we have a few days to explore”, Lena gave her a wicked smile. 

The Omega’s smile was doing things to her. She positively loved this side of Lena. Honestly, she loved every side of Lena but especially this one. When Lena’s confidence shone through. It was sexy and hot, and it amplified her beauty. It always left Kara a stuttering mess. 

Today was no different. She stuttered through a ‘yes’. Her vocabulary very limited at the moment. Most of her blood leaving her brain and rushing to her hard member. Lena smiled at her, flashing her dimples, before laying her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

When Lena snuggled up to her that was when her nerves bubbled to the surface. She’d never had sex and wanted to make sure she could live up to Lena’s expectations. Luckily, she knew who to go for information. 

==

This was the best part of her day. 

Getting to spend an hour with Sam before her volleyball practice was something Alex treasured. They would meet after school under the bleachers and make out. Alex had an hour with her girlfriend before Sam had to leave and Alex made sure to take advantage of every second. 

She had Sam pressed against a wall with her lips firmly attached to Sam’s. Her hot Omega was pulling her closer by her jacket. The jacket Alex knew Sam loved and would purposely wear it every day just to see the look of hunger in brown eyes. Closing the space between them, Alex molded their bodies together and moaned when her growing member pressed against Sam’s leg. 

She was drowning in Sam when a familiar and unwelcomed scent hit her nose. Alex tried to ignore it and thought maybe Kara was just walking by but then she felt insistent taps on her back. Alex pretended not to feel the tapping. She only had maybe fifty minutes left with Sam and she wasn’t going to waste them. 

“Alex”, Kara said her name. 

But her attention was solely on Sam and the way the Omega was pushing her tongue through Alex’s parted lips. God, her girlfriend was so skilled. 

“Alex.” 

Alex blocked out her sister’s voice and allowed Sam’s tongue to play with hers. 

“Alex”, Kara whined. 

“Busy. Go away.” She said through kisses. 

But instead of leaving, Kara stepped closer, and Alex had to suppress a growl. She really wasn’t appreciating her sister’s lack of personal space. 

“It’s about that thing you told me I should use.” 

This caught Alex’s attention. She stopped kissing Sam and looked at her sister wearily. Kara looked anxious, blue eyes looking to her for help. She let out a sigh and before she could explain things to Sam, her smart girlfriend came to the same conclusion as she did. 

“Oh shit, Lena is going into heat”, Sam jumped with glee and slapped Alex’s chest from excitement. “Gotta run babe”, she pecked Alex on the lips and took off, probably to find Lena. 

Alex watched her girlfriend leave with a longing look. There goes her time making out with Sam. Sighing, she turned to Kara and found her sister looking at her apologetically. She smiled warmly at her little sister because she could never really be upset with Kara, especially not over something like this. 

She gestured for Kara to follow and led her to her truck. She took the long route home and drove slowly because she was in no rush to talk to her little sister about sex. Twenty minutes later, Kara sat on Alex’s bed looking at her with big blue searching eyes.

God, she didn’t know if she was cut out for this. It was bad enough the first time around. 

“Didn’t we already have the talk?”

“Sorta”, Kara said. “I know all about being careful, but I need more specifics. I really don’t know what to do.” Her sister finished looking like a confused pup. 

Alex knew it was her duty as a big sister to guide Kara through this. “Okay”, she whispered, mostly hyping herself up for the upcoming sex talk. “So… sex.” 

Fuck, maybe she wasn’t the person for this. 

“Okay, so sex”, she crunched up her nose at her own awkwardness. “Maybe it would be better if you tell me what you want to know.” 

Kara nervously played with her frames and clasped her hands on her lap. “I really don’t know what to do and Lena wants to explore before her heat. I don’t want to embarrass myself.” 

“I see”, Alex said and rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants. She thought back to her first time with Sam and remembered wishing someone had given her pointers. “Okay, so let’s start with you”, Alex breathed in, preparing herself for the upcoming conversation. “The first time Lena touches you; it might be very overstimulating. You’ll be highly sensitive and might blow your load too fast.” 

“How can I not?” Kara asked timidly. 

“Try to think of something else or you can always take care of it before, and it will help with your stamina.” 

“Oh”, a blush rose up her sister’s neck. 

“When you are in her”, Alex cleared her throat, “in her mouth and you feel you are about to”, she gestured with her hand an explosion, “you need to warn Lena. Not every Omega likes to swallow.” 

Kara nodded vigorously, listening intently. 

“Don’t push her head down or pull her hair, not unless she gives you permission”, Alex said, going through mental notes of everything she had to learn the hard way. “When it comes to Lena. Start slow. Tease. Find out what works for her. Don’t just think about getting your dick wet. It’s about the buildup. When you are eating her out, pay attention to her clit. Start with one finger and work a second one in when she’s ready. And most importantly, make sure she’s wet so that means foreplay. Lots of foreplay.” 

“Okay”, Kara nodded with a fierce determination. “Question, how do I put on a condom?”

Alex tapped her chin in contemplation and then snapped her finger before leaving her bedroom. She came back with a banana in her hand and Kara was looking at her like she had lost her mind. She went through her drawer and snatched a rut condom. 

“Pinch the end of the condom and roll it down your um… penis”, she coughed out the word. “This type of condom is designed for ruts, so this lose area is where your knot will form.” 

She handed the banana over to Kara and her sister took it with a bewildered expression. Kara turned the banana over and examined it with intense eyes before making eye contact and smiling. “I think I got it.” 

“Good”, Alex said. “Maybe you should practice before being with Lena”, she suggested and remembered her first time putting on a condom, blundering through it while Sam chuckled beneath her. 

“It’s okay to try different position but when you’re going to knot Lena, the best and most comfortable position will be knotting her from behind. You will be locked together for a while and don’t want to be in a position that will be uncomfortable for her or you.” Alex advice and started to feel more confident about her talk with Kara. “Remember to use protection. Your hormones are going to go insane when Lena’s in heat, but you need to be responsible.”

“I will. I promised Lena I wouldn’t let anything get in the way of her getting into Harvard.” 

“That’s good”, she nodded. “And Kara”, she waited for her sister to meet her eyes. “Don’t worry so much. You will do great, and it will be great because you guys love each other.” 

A wonderful tightness formed in her chest at the way Kara was smiling at her. She was smiling like she used to when they were kids and Alex had defended her against a bully or when she taught her how to ride a bike. Kara was looking at her like she was her hero. 

“Thanks, Alex.” 

Maybe she was good at this whole big sister thing. 

==

“So, you do this thing with your tongue”, Sam made this obscene gesture with her mouth and fingers. 

Lena stared at her friend with a disbelief look. “Why are you here?”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t coach you through this?” Sam grinned widely and started to rummage through her backpack. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?” Lena crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. 

Sam took out her laptop and threw her backpack on Lena’s bed before climbing on top of it. “I told Coach Haley I was going through pre-heat cramps.” 

“But you aren’t”, Lena said and joined Sam on her bed.

“No but you’ll be going into heat soon, so it’s a half-truth”, Sam said. 

“Sam that’s not how half-truth works”, Lena told her and frowned when Sam pulled up a porn site. “What are you doing?” She said with horror when she saw the videos Sam was going through. 

“What better way for you to learn?” Sam smiled happily, not all bothered by everything she was doing. 

“You want me to watch porn”, Lena deadpan. “I really don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“I have to say, I’m a bit surprise”, Sam told her. “I would think someone like you. A future scientist and businesswoman would know how important research can be.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes at Sam, knowing she was being baited and hating that it was working. Lena was the type to be fully prepared for anything. Whether it be a class, test, or interview, a Luthor was always prepared and truthfully, Lena didn’t know what to expect for her heat or how to help Kara through her rut. 

“You might have a point”, Lena said slowly. 

Sam was already clicking a video and angling the laptop towards Lena. 

“What the fuck Sam?” Lena looked away but not before catching sight of a woman sucking a female Alphas cock. 

“Come on Lena. It’s not that bad. I’ll find a video that will ease you into it”, Sam told her and started typing away. 

Sam placed the laptop between them and pressed play. It was an Omega woman with a female Alpha. It was soft, maybe even loving, and Lena tried not to blush or avert her eyes when they started taking their clothes off. Sam in the meantime reached for her backpack and took out some chips. 

Lena eyed her friend curiously and declined when Sam offered her some Doritos. Her eyes went back to the video and gulped when the Omega dropped to her knees and started to suck of the Alpha. Lena stared at the screen intensely, not even registering when her body leaned forward. When the Omega started to bob her head, Lena imagined herself in that position with Kara towering over her. A pulsing need formed between her legs at the mental image. 

Her eyes widen when the Omega slowly took the entire length into her mouth. “Is that possible?” She asked Sam, running her tongue along her cheeks, wondering if she could open her mouth that wide. 

“Yes”, Sam said. “Alex is huge, and I can easily fit her in my mouth. I’m sure you’ll be more than capable of taking Kara.” 

Lena’s eyes went back to the porn video. She watched as the Omega swallowed when the Alpha came, and she wondered if Kara would expect that of her. She found that she didn’t mind it. Her Omega swelled with pride at the idea of tasting her Alpha. 

“How does it taste?” 

Sam popped a Dorito into her mouth and shrugged. “It depends on their diet. Let me know how it goes”, she bumped her shoulder with Lena’s.

The sounds coming from the laptop pulled Lena’s eyes back to the video and she was startled to see the Alpha’s face between the Omega’s legs. The Alpha was eating out the Omega and moaning at the taste. She wondered if Kara would like how she taste. The Alpha then gently entered the Omega with two fingers, whispering loving words. 

Lena felt her Omega react to the Alpha’s loving nature. Once both fingers were in, the Omega threw her head back and let out an obscene moan that had Lena blushing. The image of blonde hair between her legs flashed in her mind and Lena felt herself getting wet. She imagined playing with perfect locks, while she felt a soft, warm tongue on her most sensitive area. She was brought out of her little fantasy when the Alpha in the video entered the Omega, pushing their thick and long cock through puffy lips. 

“Does it hurt?” Lena cringed watching as they bottomed out. 

“Not when you’re on your heat. You’ll be so wet and turned on it will easily slip in. It’s a different story when you guys do it when you’re not on your heat. Make sure you are wet. Lube is your friend”, Sam told her and paused the video. “C’mon”, Sam shut the laptop and jumped out of bed, waving at her to follow. 

Lena got out of bed. “Where are we going?”

“We are going shopping”, Sam announced with a grin. 

==

“I don’t know about this”, Eliza eyed them with distrust. 

Kara opened her mouth to speak but one swift kick under the table by Alex changed her mind. She turned to her sister and Alex was looking at her with wide eyes, silently trying to communicate with her. This of course caught the attention of their mom and Eliza narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

“They will be fine”, Jeremiah said and looked over at his daughters. “Isn’t that right, girls?”

“Right dad”, Alex said quickly, sounding overly chipper. 

Eliza quirked an eyebrow and reached over to grab Alex empty plate. Kara decided it was best to stay quiet, allowing Alex to take the lead. It was obvious Alex wanted their parents to leave them unsupervised so she could have Sam over tomorrow. This also meant Kara could have Lena come over, so she was fully behind Alex’s idea. 

“I’m not sure about this Jeremiah”, Eliza looked between her daughters. 

Her parents were leaving tomorrow. Heading out to National City for a convention and would be back on Saturday, meaning her and Alex would have Friday night to themselves. 

“Alex knows what to do if there’s an emergency and Midvale is a quiet town”, Jeremiah said and gathered the rest of the empty plates. 

“That’s not really what I’m concerned about”, Eliza narrowed her eyes at them. “I don’t want Sam or Lena over.” She pointed her finger at Alex and Alex flashed her an innocent smile. 

“Don’t worry mom. It will be a sister night, right Kara?” Alex looked over at her, something in her sister’s eye telling Kara to agree. 

“Yes. I really want to have a Disney marathon.” Kara flashed her own innocent smile. 

However, Eliza didn’t look impressed. She only hummed at their response and gave them one last questioning look before heading to the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, Jeremiah turned to them. 

“I know you are going to have your girlfriends over”, he told them. “Use protection and don’t burn down the house.” 

Once dad left, Alex jumped up happily and started typing away on her phone as she ascended the stairs. Kara was left sitting there, her brain slowly catching up. Eventually, it hit her. 

She will have a night alone with Lena. 

She stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair, and ran upstairs. She unplugged her phone and sent Lena a text message. When she received a winking face emoji as a reply, her cock lifted in her pants at the possibilities. 

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
